Wedding Preparations
by superstar1030
Summary: Beck and Jade are both freshman at NYU. One day they get engaged. A series of one shots of everything they need to do in order to have the perfect wedding.


Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

Jade's Pov

"I don't care! I don't want to work at your stupid restaurant anyways! Yeah whatever!"

I stormed into the apartment and slammed the door behind me.

"Hey babe" I heard Beck say.

"Hi" I said throwing my bag on the couch of our apartment. "So I got fired today."

"How come?" Beck asked.

"Another stupid family complained that I wasn't being friendly enough."

"I'm sorry. But hey! Now you can focus more on school and auditioning."

"I guess"

"I'm going to make some coffee. How about you pick out a movie?"

I nodded. This was a normal routine for us. We'd both go to school, go to our small paying jobs that we needed to pay for this place, come home, drink coffee and watch a movie. Something was different today. Beck had been smiling like an idiot all day.

I put in The Scissoring and waited for Beck to join me on the couch.

"Here" I took the coffee from Beck's hands and took a sip. I pressed play and the movie started. As I took another sip of my coffee I realized Beck was staring at me. I gave him a puzzling look; he just smiled and turned back to the movie.

I shrugged it off and took yet another sip of my coffee and something hard and small ended up in my mouth with the coffee. What the hell? I pulled it out. It was a ring. I looked at my boyfriend who was now grinning like an idiot.

He took the ring from my hands and pulled me up so I was now standing. That's when he went down on one knee.

Beck's Pov

As I kneeled in front of Jade my heart pounded and she was shaking her head, trying to grasp the concept of what was happening.

"Jade West. From the day I met you, I knew that we were meant to be. You were different from all the other girls and that's what I liked about you. You weren't afraid to be yourself. You're beautiful and talented and funny and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

She nodded her head. "Yes!" She jumped into my arms and kissed me. Than we pull apart and she started yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT BECK! THE RING WAS IN MY FUCKING COFFEE! WHO DOES THAT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I DID'NT FEEL THE RING IN MY DRINK? THAT'S RIGHT I COULD HAVE DIED BECK!" She stopped we she realized I wasn't fighting back. I was standing there caught in my thoughts smiling. "What?"

"We're, getting married." She took a deep breath and smiled back at me.

"Yeah. Yeah we are."

We kissed again. This time more passionately.

"I still could have died."

I laughed. "I'm sorry baby. How about we take this to the bed and you can punish me?"

A huge smiled appeared on her face "deal."

* * *

Jade's Pov

"Hey. I just had sex with my fiancé." Beck said. I rolled my eyes. "I like the sound of that. Fiancé. Jade is my fiancé. Have you met my fiancé? You're my fiancé."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"You're more of a girl than I am" He chuckled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"So we should probably go call our families and friends and tell them the news," Beck told me.

"Probably." I said. "Or, we could stay in bed and continue celebrating ourselves" I kissed him hard. He kissed back than he pulled away.

"But seriously"

I groaned "Beck!"

"What! I promised Andre I'd call him after I proposed."

"You told Andre!?"

"He helped me pick out the ring. That's why he came to visit last month."

"I thought he was meeting with a music producer."

"Nope" he said popping the P.

"Fine."

* * *

"UGH" I groaned sitting on the couch.

"What happened" Beck asked. We had just finished calling our family and friends.

"My stupid stepmother wants "help" plan the wedding"

"That's not so bad" I glared at him.

"That basically means she wants to plan the whole thing and I know she's gonna make it this pink princess theme and-"

"Hey I won't let that happen. It's our wedding not hers." He smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded.

"But she said I _have_ to have my annoying cousin Sara be a bridesmaid." I complained.

"It'll be okay. Don't start stressing now. We only just got engaged."

"Alright" I pouted. Beck chuckled and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"And I can't wait until we're married."

**So yeah. That was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Thanks to my friend Samm for the idea of how Beck proposed to Jade. So basically each chapter is going to be everything they need to prepare for their wedding. I'm gonna try and update more than I have with my other stories in the past. Yeah. Please review. **

** -Lucy**


End file.
